bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 2: Lekceważysz, przegrywasz
Den według swojej strategii czeka, aż przeciwnicy sami się wyeliminują. Udaje mu się to do momentu gdy nagle skała za którą się chował zostaje zniszczona. Za to odpowiada Marl i jego Haos Anonir z 570 punktami mocy. - Witaj Denie Kazami - Odezwał się Marl - Czy jesteś gotowy na porażkę? - Czemu jesteś taki pewny siebie? Każdy może zaskoczyć - Hehehe, skoro tak to zaraz zaskoczę Cię prędkością z jaką Cię pokonam - Nie rozumiesz, że nie masz szans? - Z pogardą powiedział Den - Ranging mówi sam za siebie gnojku. Anonir 570 Maszynoid 440 Karta super mocy aktywacja - szybko zaatakował Den - Ostrzał Północy(-70 każdemu przeciwnikowi) Anonir 500 Maszynoid 440 - Słabo, popatrz jak piękne światło Anonir posiada w sobie.... - ....karta super mocy aktywacja, Ostrze zachodu (maszynoid dostaje 50 pkt za każdego bakugana) Anonir 500 Maszynoid 540 Z karwasza Maszynoida wystrzelił promień coś na kształt ostrza promienia Drjoida, Maszynoid zaczyna natarcie, ale Anonir popisuje się swoimi unikami, aż w końcu uderza z wielką siłą kolanem w głowę maszynoida... (Z początku walki aktywna super moc Szał Światła odejmuje 50 pkt-ów za każdy cios wręcz) Anonir 500 Maszynoid 490 Karta super mocy aktywacja - wykrzyknęli obaj Obrotowy ostrzał (maszynoid + 100 pkt-ów) / Światło Anonira (anuluje wszystkie aktywne super moce i blokuje następne) Anonir 500 Maszynoid 390 Z Anonira wystrzeliło oślepiające światło, Den spadł z Maszynoida, Maszynoid zasłonił "oczy" - karta super mocy aktywacja, Pogromca (Anonir zyskuje 50 pkt-ów + 50 za każdego przeciwnika) Anonir 600 Maszynoid 390 Anonir z wielkim mieczem podchodzi no Maszynoida, tnie go i Maszynoid przegrywa, a Den odpada, Marl wygrywa turniej, dostaje 100 punktów rankingowych. Shun wracając mówi Denowi: - Nic się nie stało.... Anonir jest wrednym bakuganem, potrafi zaskoczyć każdego. - Ale on tak po prostu jednym ciosem pokonał Maszynoida, to niemożliwe - Aaaaaaaach, braciszku dobrze wiesz, że nie zawsze wszystko idzie po naszej myśli - Ej nie gadaj do mnie braciszku, jestem od Ciebie tylko o pół roku młodszy - Spoko czoko Akcja przenosi się do Nagi i Żniwiarza. Stoją już przed portalem. - O tak, nareszcie, te wszystkie lata żmudnych poszukiwań w końcu na coś się zdadzą, Żniwiarzu chodź ze mną. - Hmmm...... no okej. Przechodzą prze portal, kiedy są już po drugiej stronie widać dwie kule, jedna to rdzeń Vestroi, a druga to rdzeń Ciszy, Naga podchodzi do rdzenia Ciszy i..... atakuje ją, dokłdniej strzela ognistymi kulami, ognistymi pazurami i ognistym ogonem.... aż w końcu rozwala powłokę rdzenia Ciszy, ale nagle powstaje wybucha, Naga wykorzystuje część mocy Ciszy, które JUŻ zdołał pochłonąć, by teleportować Żniwiarza na ziemię. Akcja wraca na ziemię, Shun wracjąc toczy mnóstwo bitew, by wyrównać punkty rankingowe, Den jest smutny, bo przegrał. Po drodze zachodzą do Karoliny, bo Den chce przeprosić ją, że nie wygrał.... - Deni, nie rozśmieszaj mnie, co z tego, że nie wygrałeś - Śmiejąc się, mówi Karolina - Łojtam łojtam, wolę być pewny, że mnie nadal lubisz - Lubię Cię, lubie - To dobrze, lecę do domu, narka - Narka Gdy się trochę oddalili - Jak chcesz umówić się z nią, to powiedz jej to - Mówi Shun - Nie chcę się umówić, po prostu nie jest mi obojętna - Nie ważne, kto ostatni na chacie ten frajer.... Obaj pobiegli wykorzystując swoje umiejetności nindża do domu.... P.S. Obrazek wykonany przeze mnie najszybciej jak tylko się dało w paincie, więc to jasne, że to żadna rewelacja. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Tryumf Ciemności Kategoria:Nev-Rex